My Happiness, Where I Less Expected It
by KitsukiCross
Summary: Sometimes, once in a while, Yosuke tends to remember all his love problems. But, thanks to his good luck, he now doesn't has to do it alone. Yosuke POV. Yosuke/Labrys. Sexual content inside.


Well, I'm kinda ashamed for this one. Mind you, this is the second revision, so I'm a little bit more okay with this one. Wait...

Greetings, It's me, the not-so-dead Psylarduck (now by the name of KitsukiCross), and I want to apologize beforehand about this one-shot.

I'd like to talk about it with pride, but I think that maybe that's a bit impossible. I kinda didn't want to upload this, even if this is a second revision, with a supposedly better ending and slightly better pace.

Well, before you get to read this attempt at a "Mature Rating" story, I want to say that this is a LabrysXYosuke fic, I haven't really played P4U that much to get her accent right, and that you may have to overlook some of the nonsense of this.

Well, without putting this off for more time, here it is.

Enjoy if you can. Which, by the way, might be impossible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My happiness, where I less expected it

A 'Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena' One-shot

By Psylarduck

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Previously, in my life, I had considered my taste in women rather simplistic. And, just by looking at some of my previous infatuations, you could tell that.

Chie had a bold personality, but she was rather cute dealing with some stuff.

Yukiko had this proper air, if slightly weird sense of humor, along with a rather strong personality when the situation called for it.

Rise had a lot of energy, was rather attractive, had this cute air, and also was pretty nice to be around.

Naoto had this calm and collected personality, but ultimately was a rather normal teenage girl, with insecurities and tastes.

I'd like to mention Saki, but the memories I have of her are rather painful to me at the moment.

I couldn't help but shed a lone tear before I could fight back the others remembering how helpless and powerless I felt when I heard about her death and how i felt even worse when i heard all the things she thought of me.

"What's wrong, Yosuke?" I heard the angelic voice of the girl in front of me, even if it had that somewhat odd pattern, bringing me back to the reality that we were inside the Midnight Channel, in what resembled a classroom from my school, sitting in the floor and just spending some time together.

She touched my cheek with her cold, metallic hand, her fingers white and the rest of it painted in a pattern that seemed to simulate a hand gloved with a fingerless red glove.

It seemed that some of the tears I couldn't fight back had hit the face that belonged to the head that was resting in my lap, with the hair that belonged to that same face just in between my legs, somehow managing to make that weird helmet-like accessory in, too.

That light-blueish silvery hair in that ponytail... well, what can I say that had been said about them?

Those alluring red eyes staring back at me, as I lowered my gaze, and my head, to make eye contact with her.

Another tears hit her face again, but this time, with me being able to see where they were landing.

Around the cheeks, some of them going down those cute pale cheeks, towards those eyelids, threatening to go inside.

I instinctively put a hand over my eyes, wiping the tears away with it.

"Ah, it's, uh..." I couldn't find the words, actually, I couldn't find any words that could come out of my mouth. It kind of bothered me.

And as she saw me like this, she raised her head from my lap, her uniform, the Yasoinaba High School Uniform, shifting a bit, as it was hugging her figure, according to her movements, and supporting her weight in her arms, in an awkward pose, just so that she could get a bit closer to my face.

It was kind of painful see her in such a pose, so I took her head in between my hands and tried to get her back in my lap as gently as I could. Her face was rather soft to the touch.

But, rather than doing that, she just readjusted her posture and turned her body towards my general direction, her moves rather exact, reminding me a bit one of those machines I used to see in that child's show... Now, how was it called? Phlegmatic Switch? No, I don't think it was, but before I could continue with my musings, I mentally slapped myself for the rude comparison... After all, Labrys was more than just a machine, more than a robot, and as if the environment trying to make an emphasis when the iron giant ax she was used to carry made a 'clank', another thought ran through my head... She was more than a weapon.

I got a bit nearer to her, the feeling of her body making me calm.

"What is it, Yosuke?" She asked again, a little bit more of concern audible in her voice.

"I..." I start and then get sidetracked by her slightly sad face, taking me by surprise, but rather due to something interesting, it was due to my idiocy and not being able to notice it... C'mon, Yosuke, stay focused!

"I was just remembering something painful. That's all." I said, rubbing the back of my head, in an attempt to make it sound like it was no big deal. I even tried to smile a bit, but I guess it came out pitifully.

Labrys seemed to notice this, as she got near to me and kissed me.

This had happened before, and I was used to it, after all, we were a couple. Still, the kiss was more about touch than passion, or even force.

She got back a bit, blushing hard, her cheeks colored a bit, making her look cuter. After that, she got near me, then, pushed me back a bit as soon as I was on her arms' reach, and finally sitting in my lap, facing me.

She at first was silent, as if thinking what should she do next, but before I could speak, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards her, and started hugging me, with a rather firm grip, just strong enough for her not to hurt me.

I was kind of confused as of why she decided to do this, but she started to run her hand through my back silently, carefully.

She then grabbed my head with her other arm, hugging it towards her head. I was starting to get really confused, but she soon started talking.

"Don't worry, Yosuke, I'm here with you, so you don't have to remember any of those painful memories." Then, she hugged me a little bit tighter, still without hurting me, and also burying her face in my shoulder.

I hugged her back, wondering if she really needed it, but still giving her the hug.

"Yeah." I said while smiling a bit. "I know, you will always be here for me."

I continued, now this time, patting the back of her head a bit, in small lapses of time.

She just was trying to do something, but I couldn't get what it was.

"And I will always be here for you, too." I talked again, this time, trying to give her some reassurance. It's true that maybe I'm not somebody who needs to be the center of attention anymore, but still, it can get lonely.

Before Labrys, I had, and still have, the investigation team, but still it wasn't enough.

Yu had a lot of girls for himself and all of them where infatuated to him to some point, the most obvious being Rise, but I had nothing aside from my friends.

I had no special bonds, no special people anymore, only my family, but still... It was kind of sad for me before I met Labrys in this cursed labyrinth, her dungeon, trying to help Yu with this new incident.

And yet, it was sad for me, and I could move on, but is hard to ignore that solitude.

She loosened her grip a bit, letting me see her, as she seemed to be generating tears from her eyes, something that I wasn't expecting.

"What's this?" She asked, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I haven't had this kind of reaction since... what I did to Unit #24." She said as I saw this unusual display, and then it hit me: I wasn't the only one who had to endure something in the past, and unlike me, she was in part responsible for what happened to her loved ones.

I couldn't help but feel awful about this.

I hugged her this time, my grip as firm as I could without hurting her, if I was capable even.

"C'mon, Labrys, if you have to cry, do it. I'm here for you." I said and she started to cry, but rather than bawl and scream, she just cried in my shoulder, sinking herself in my shoulder, her tears getting my shirt wet.

I was patting her head, wondering how was she capable to cry.

Maybe one of her creators, in an early attempt to humanize her as much as he could, slipped that feature in her design.

Well, to say the least, he had made it, if anybody else had seen this they probably would have seen a girl in a weird outfit, sitting in somebody's lap, crying her eyes out, albeit silently.

I couldn't see her face clearly, but I think it was for the best, because it was maybe a really heartbreaking sight.

I kept on patting her head, and saying "It's okay" in her ear once in a while. We stayed like that for a few minutes, or maybe it was an hour. Didn't know, didn't care.

If this was helping her I didn't mind, but the only indication of it was that she stopped crying some time ago, but rather than let go she just said, "Please, don't let go." And that's all she had to say to keep me rooted to the floor, still patting her head.

After some time doing this, she pushed herself from me, something that made me feel slightly disappointed, as I was hoping we could stay in this position for a little bit more.

"Feel better?" I asked her tentatively, wondering if I should have asked her another way. She just smiled a bit, and then nodded. "I do feel better." That's all I needed to hear to feel calm again.

But I wonder, do I worry too much for Labrys? She at times seems to be so carefree, so unconcerned of the problems that affected other people, but not because she was apathetic of them, but rather because she was just letting people carry with them until they admitted they needed help.

'It's my job as the Class Representative.' She once had told me, and even if she wasn't a student I couldn't help but believe in what had she told me.

Maybe she wasn't referring to the task the students sometimes impose on other people, but rather, a life style she had.

Not bugging people in order for them to feel more comfortable with their problems, but still be remembering that she was there to help them.

It was curious how she was in general, a rather weird person.

Yes, I said person, as in human being. I just thoroughly refused to refer to Labrys as anything less than a human. I just wouldn't do it.

But before I continued with my musings, she put her arms around my neck and pulled me once more towards her in order to kiss me. At first it was a simple kiss, but I felt the need to explore her mouth, and I started to push my tongue inside her mouth, our hands intertwined without us really trying to do so, to what she replied just opening her mouth, letting me explore it properly. As I was feeling her tongue with my own tongue, she moaned a bit, and I decided to try to suck on the tip of her tongue to see if it had any effect.

"Gah..." She moaned again, but this time a little bit more loudly.

"I'm kinda sensitive there, Yosuke." She said in a voice that sounded rather cute.

Releasing her hand from my grip, I firmly planted my hands around the metallic belt-like things that were on her shirt, and she in turn got a little more active in her actions.

She started exploring my mouth with her tongue. I felt her tongue invade me with so much control, I couldn't help but groan a bit.

"Ugh..." In an effort to not lose ground, I pushed her gently towards the floor.

CLANK!

Although, considering the sound of that hit, maybe it wasn't as soft as I intended.

I just heard Labrys laugh a bit as she too heard the 'clank' sound that her body produced. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, too.

As our laughs subsided, we continued making out, this time me being the one who started it.

I grabbed her face in between my hands, just to feel that smooth skin, or whatever it was, I don't know but it felt so smooth. It was cold, but that cold, the one I was way too used to it and grew to love it, was the one that reassured me that she was here.

Our kisses grew in passion and length, but the feeling was the same, one of love. But as I felt her body this much, I couldn't held in anymore.

I grabbed her breast in the moment of heat. I squeezed it a bit, to see her reaction, but her only reaction was to put her hand over mine.

We paused our kissing for a moment, and she spoke. "You are being rather hasty today, Yosuke." Her voice sounded in a fake reprimand tone, her face flushed and herself panting a bit.

But, rather than pulling my hand away, she pressed my hand further against her chest. The softness of it very familiar to me, and as we continued with what we were doing, I started squeezing and massaging it to make Labrys feel good.

"Ah." She gave a small moan reassuring me that I was doing a great work.

I stopped kissing her and went to suck on her neck, and the reward was great. I heard her whimper in pleasure as I started making a hickey, if it was possible.

As I heard her muffled voice, I couldn't help but imagine a rather cute expression stuck on her beautiful face: Her eyes closed, along with her mouth, in an attempt to not moan too loud.

It was just unbelievable the amount of effort she was putting into it.

I stopped my assault on that part of her body, and made it to her bosom and started sucking on the place where a nipple should be, through her shirt, making small and gentle bites, but also alternating in between those and kisses.

"Oh, Yosuke!" Labrys moaned in response, one more time, to my technique.

It was rather sexy hearing her usually cute voice do such lewd noises. I was really getting turned on.

I started descending again, leaving a trace of kisses over her clothes, giving a small lick on where her bellybutton should be. Her reaction was a mild one, but hey, there was always a limit at how exact something could be, right?

She was panting and whispering my name in between her pants. "Yosuke, Yosuke." It was something that made me happy, to hear her voice saying my name, no matter what situation it was... Well, with maybe some exceptions, but still.

That's when I realized I had reached the hem of her skirt. Wondering if I should continue, I looked back at Labrys' face, only to see her looking at me expectantly.

She seemed a bit lost in the heat of the moment, her face flushed, painting with a bit of effort. It was just such a nice sight, and to know i caused it made me feel great.

She just looked at me one more time, then nodeed at me to continue where i was.

That was all the confirmation I needed.

I lifted her skirt and was greeted by a nice-looking set of black panties. They didn't have any print, nor design, but they looked really good on Labrys.

I planted a small kiss in the zone where her vagina should be under the fabric, and she arched her back with a small whimper.

"Ooh." I heard the sound coming out of her mouth, while I sucked the same spot, now feeling the dampness between her legs, along with a lingering scent and a nice taste.

"Strawberry." I said out loud for Labrys to hear and continuing to do my work, knowing how much she loved for me to notice such small but oh so important details.

"I- Ah! I know how much yo- Mmm! You like them- Ah!" She said in between moans, answering to my delight.

She had told me before how the scientists had thought as some sort of weird joke to place an artificial reproductive organ on her design, and how much awkward maintenance troubles had brought.

'I feel kind of ashamed of having to go to those kind of places to buy some 'lubricant' for maintenance.' She said some time ago, her fidgeting rather cute, and the image still fresh on my mind.

Originally, it didn't mattered for me that much, but when our relationship had gotten into more physical activities, it became a priority for her to do so.

'If it's for you, I don't mind it. But it's still embarrassing.' She had told me while burying her face in her hand out of shame.

'Such a cute reaction.' I think I said back then, but still, returning to this moment, it was kind of cute and nice the extents she would go, just for me.

"Oh, yeah! Yosuke..." I heard Labrys say, and deciding foreplay time was over, I got my hands on the elastic band of her underwear, and then started pulling down.

Labrys shifted a bit to help me get rid of it, avoiding to get it stuck on one of the parts of her ceramic legs.

Now I could appreciate the white- colored pelvic zone, where her lips were, shimmering a bit due to how wet they were. It was such a nice sight, and I was so grateful to be able to see it. I was really happy she would be willing to get this intimate with me.

I was about to begin to work her out, but she was not giving me enough room to do so.

"Labrys, could you spread your legs a bit?" I asked in a soft tone, blushing due to being in front of her sacred zone.

She nodded and spread her legs. I got in a more comfortable position and placed my hands on her thighs.

They were so smooth to the touch, so I couldn't help but run a finger all the way from her knee to her pelvic zone, and she shivered under my touch out of anticipation, and while it would have been amazing seeing her begging me to stop with the foreplay, I had already decided that I would stop.

I firmly planted my mouth in her entrance and gave her lips a long lick.

"AH!" She yelled a bit louder than I expected, maybe due to her sensitiveness, but rather than stop, I decided to try something else.

I introduced my index finger inside of her, tentatively to see her reaction, then putting it out and in again in a solid motion, keeping a rather nice rhythm, and she started to moan softly again, since i was going easy on her at this point.

She was fidgeting a little bit and she had her hands on her chest, just planted there, probably enjoying the moment as much as I was doing.

Considering how much I wanted to see more of her expressions, I decided to add another finger, continuing with my motions but getting just a bit faster.

"Oh!" She moaned, now more clearly, her face just getting a bit more lusty, losing herself more in my motions.

If her expressions were any indication of how i was doing, then i was doing good up to this point.

I started going a bit faster as she was placing her hand in my shoulder. I just keep going as nicely as i could.

"Oh, Yosuke!" She moaned a bit louder, again, while grasping my shoulder a bit tightly. It didn't hurt, so i could continue with what i was doing.

Considering that she was rocking herself a bit towards me, I decided that it was time to go next level.

Taking out my finger from her insides, I firmly placed my mouth over her opening and introduced my tongue in her mechanism, wriggling and licking around, also sucking a bit of the lubricant her body was expelling.

She started moaning a bit louder. "Ah! That feels good, Yosuke!" She was getting a little bit wilder in her actions, now with me getting a bit more active.

I kept doing it for a while, until my erection pressed against my pants. In between her moaning, Labrys had noticed and extended a hand in a 'Time-out' signal.

"Wait!" She said a little bit to harshly, but I assumed it was because she was still trying to regain her breath.

She then turned to me, stood up, and before I could even think about stepping up, she lowered herself toward me again, this time, herself on the top, placing her vagina above my head, but facing towards my legs.

"It's not right if I'm the only one feeling good. I'll do it, too." She said and lowered her body so that she was facing my crotch.

I continued with what I was doing, but I could feel her fidgeting with my belt, while panting and whimpering, to take off my pants. After she did so, she opened the sole button on my pants, and unzipped them. I shifted a bit to help her lower them, along with my underwear.

Once my cock was out, I felt her hands rested in my tights. She would always do this, not that I minded it, since I found it so amusing.

She would stare at it, uncertain of what to do, she would grab it, she would stroke it a bit, and then she would start sucking on it.

And as she touched it, I felt her cool palms against the shaft. That sensation was always so welcomed by me, since it was almost intoxicating.

"Tell me if it feels good, OK?" She stated before starting to stroke it.

Oh, god! It was such an awesome feeling, her movements were so exact, yet so sophisticated and caring that I almost lost myself in such soft hands. Or at least soft palms.

"It feels great, Labrys!" I said with a groan of pleasure, still trying to keep my task at hand, while getting slightly more intense.

"I'm so- Oh, Yosuke! So glad!" She said, also moaning my name. And before I was expecting it, she started to give it some licks, and then, she took it on her mouth, the inside feeling really soft against my dick.

She then started bobbing her head up and down at her pace, While stroking at the base and massaging my balls.

She was sucking rather hard, bit in a good sense, making me really lose myself in those lips. "Agh! Labrys, this is- Ah!" I tried to say something to Labrys about her technique, bit I just couldn't.

She was still bobbing her head up and down, a lot of lewd sounds, among them something that sounded among the lines of a slurp that came from the pre-cum that was probably coming out of my dick, along with the insane amount of what could be described as drool... Maybe lubricant, too?

She momentarily pulled my cock from her mouth, and faced me, with a smile, a resounding 'Pop' coming from her mouth. "I'm glad you like this." She said, then her face got screwed a bit in pleasure as I kept on my assault to her body.

My tongue was trying to reach as farther as I could inside her body. Trying to find any spot that would drive her over the edge, while keeping my hands on her hips, pulling her a bit towards me.

"Oh! Nice!" She complemented me, and she went back to her task, putting my member in her mouth, now trying to get the most of it inside of her.

"Augh! Labrys!" I couldn't help but moan, as my head was hitting the back of her throat, which was a good thing that she had no gag reflex at all. She resumed her secondary tasks, now just running her hands against my thighs, making me feel good.

The assault was way too much for me to handle, so after a while I felt it.

"I'm- I'm coming, Labrys!" I yelled, as I felt myself hit my limit. "Ihg hokhay! (It's okay!)" She said with my penis still inside her mouth, taking her time, but I felt that she was also reaching her limit, due to how much she was panting.

Before I could say anything more, I came inside her mouth. I felt her come, too, and she moaned loudly into my crotch.

"Mmmmmmm!" I heard her muffled cry of ecstasy, as she came in my mouth.

Unlike her, who swallowed every single drop of my load without hesitation, I couldn't get all of it, some escaping my mouth, into my chest, getting my sweater wet.

After both of us recovered from our orgasms, she crawled up to me, and started licking her fluids off me. She was so entranced in her task, that all I could do was admire her, while she cleaned my face.

She would always do this, saying it was a way to show her affection for me. Her expression was so cute, her flushed face so red, her tongue out of her mouth like a cat's, and her eyes half-closed, still recovering.

After she cleaned me, she got on top of me again, but this time with another purpose.

"Can you go for a second round, Yosuke?" She asked with a slightly lusting expression, her red eyes provoking me to keep on going.

"Yeah, I can." I said a bit too fast. She got on top on me, one hand helping her keep her balance, on my chest, while the other stroking carefully my member.

She probably didn't need her hand in my chest to keep her balance, more likely there for the sex appeal such a pose had for me. She knew me way to well, and I knew her, too.

As I felt my cock get hard again due to her hand, I snapped back to reality.

She was looking at me, with hungry eyes. "Are you ready?" She asked me one more time, but this time I got near her, just enough to bring her down my shaft.

"Ah!" She moaned in pleasure, due to my sudden action, and she started moving.

She was panting as she was riding my cock, with the most sexy lust-stricken face she could do.

"Yosuke!" She yelled in her pleasure, but she didn't finish her sentence. She was riding cloud nine, probably, and I wasn't really far from getting there.

She then started getting faster, a lot faster, then she hugged her body towards mine.

It seemed like she was trying to tell me something in my ear, but all she could do was just pant some syllables.

"Yosuke, do you- Ah! Do you love me? Mmmm!" She asked me suddenly, staring into me, her face still stuck in that expression from earlier, but her eyes unblinking.

All I could do was kiss her again, with the same passion from earlier, trying to suck at the tip of her tongue, just one more time.

It was rather hard due to our movements, but we managed to get an awkward kiss.

Still, it was good enough, and as I started to suck on her tongue's tip, she deepened the kiss a bit, moaning into my mouth.

And before I could tell, she shook a bit as her second orgasm seized her body, her other reaction being hugging me a little bit closer to her body.

"Yeah, I love you, Labrys. You're really important to me." I said while patting her back, feeling the softness of her shirt. But as she looked at me, she frowned a bit.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yosuke, I came without even caring about you." She said rather regretfully, but rather than climbing of me, she tried to move a bit, but she was still sensitive from her orgasm.

"Hey, Labrys, are you sure you can go for another round?" I asked a bit concerned for my girlfriend.

She nodded, but before she could continue moving on her own I only stopped her.

"Hey, I've got an idea! But, could you get on your knees?" I asked after an idea struck me for Labrys not to waste so much energy.

"Um, sure." She asked a bit uncertain of why, or maybe just playing dumb, in an attempt to not look way too perverted.

As soon as she got on her hands and knees, I lifted her skirt as I rubbed a bit my erect penis, and placed it just by her entrance.

"Yosuke, what are you trying to- AH!" She, again, yelled a bit louder than I had intended her to do so, as I slammed my member in her insides.

"Ah! Ah! Wait!" She moaned in pleasure as I kept my pace, not really caring how much I could get inside her, but still making sure that she was feeling OK.

"Yosuke! This feels wait too good! You're amazing! Oh!" She said, whimpering a bit. I could only help but want to make her feel even better.

"Then you are gonna love this!" I said groaning a bit in my own pleasure, then I got a hold of the ring-like parts of her legs, just to be able to pull her even closer towards my body.

As soon as I got a nice hold of them, I started ramming a little bit more forcefully than before, now getting deeper into her body.

"Ah! Yosuke! You are being- AH!" She yelled a little bit more lustful than before, and as she started to lose herself into the pleasure, she was reduced to nothing more than a girl moaning loudly.

Her breathing got even more erratic than before as I continued my rhythm, but she lost her balance, only being able to keep herself from scrapping against the floor.

She was moaning louder and wilder, until she tried to regain a bit of control.

"Yosuke, someo- Aaahhh! S-someone might hear us! Don't be so- AH! Rough!" But as I caught a glimpse of her face as she said those words, one single thought ran through my head.

I didn't care about that.

Yeah, I didn't have a single care for that.

As I was connected to her, all I could think was about how much I desired to unleash my love inside of her.

As I remembered how abnormal the Investigation team had thought of her to be 'So human', I didn't care.

I just didn't care that she was a robot and that I had lost my virginity to her mechanical parts.

"Ah, Yosuke! Can I- Ah!" She tried to talk, but due to her loud moans, she couldn't.

I was trying to look at her expressions again, but I couldn't due to the angle we were.

"W-what is it, Labrys?" I asked, trying not to moan.

She just started whimpering, but she still looked so cute, and as I catch small glimpses of her expressions, I couldn't help but try and kiss her, but our angle wouldn't allow it.

"Can I- Yes! Oh! Can I be selfish and ask for something more?" She asked in an unusual way, but it was still pretty much like her.

"Sure, you can- Agh! Ask for anything." I said as a groan of pleasure interrupted me mid-sentence.

She just turned her view at me, those half-closed eyelids looking so inviting to lose myself in them.

"Can I- Ah! Can I face you until the end of- Oh! Of this?" She asked, still moaning through our act.

I lowered my pace a bit, and released her ringlike things from her legs. I momentarily stopped altogether for her to turn her body to face me.

Her sweaty forehead looking so sexy, and her flushed face just making the overall image better.

She was laid on her back, raising her legs, pulling them towards her torso, making her look way too inviting.

And of course, after getting in a comfortable pose, my hands on her thighs, pushing a bit more towards her body, I wasted no time to insert myself into her again, and she accepted the gesture a lot.

"Mmmm!" She whimpered with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment we were having together. The slick sounds of our love making getting a little bit louder, as I started to go a little bit faster.

"Look, Labrys!" I said as I stared into the place where we were joining, from where the slick noises mentioned earlier were coming. "We are connected, in more ways than one!" I said while reaching for one of her hands to intertwine them.

She opened her eyes, still panting in such a cute voice, and looked at where we joined our bodies in such a synchronized motion. "Yeah, I can see it, and- Ah! Feel it!" She said while smiling. That smile making me feel really empowered towards making her feel better.

I reached down to kiss her, making my pace a little bit faster. As our lips joined, I couldn't help but to try to pour as much of my feelings into her. Exploring her mouth, I just tried to make her feel good. I went for her neck, starting to gently nibble on it.

"AH! AH! AH! More!" She said to no one, but I knew she was trying to convey her ecstasy. She then was looking straightly at my face, just smiling as her breath grew more erratic.

"Yosuke, this feels- AH! incredible." She said, just a moan escaping her in the middle of her phrase, but that didn't really mattered to me.

Just hearing those words coming from her made really happy. I kissed her, still thrusting into her body, making sure it was all the way in.

As our lips parted, some words slipped from my mouth automatically, but I fully meant them.

"I love you, Labrys." I said, smiling and being able to contain any other sounds.

I stared back at the red orbs that were watching me, making sure to not show any hint of uncertainty, and apparently it worked.

"That makes me- Augh! So happy!" Labrys said as some tears flowed out of her eyes, while I couldn't help but think one more thing as I was staring at them, picking up my pace: I really don't care about what others think.

As I see this happy girl, to which I'm connected in such a magical way, all I can think is...She's human, She's way more human than some other girls. She is even more human than what one can imagine.

"Ah!" I saw her do a weird expression. "Yosuke, my motors! I-I think I might overheat!" She said in what was genuine concern, but I knew what she meant: She was near her limit, in both ways.

I started to give it my all, to make sure that she would reach her orgasm before the timer for her cool down would reach zero.

I was going more roughly. "Ngh!" I started to grunt as Labrys was moaning now louder.

"AH! AH! MORE!" She said as I felt her getting slightly tighter, while still I kept ongoing.I was losing myself on the sensations that were going oberboard inside of me, all thanks to her control over her insides. All I could see was her smiling face, and I couldn't help but feel totally infatuated with her.

"Please, Yosuke- AH! hold me close!" She said, and as she said that I realized I was near my limit. A few more thrusts, and I released my load inside of her.

"GAH!" I couldn't help but grunt loudly.

"AAAAHHH!" She yelled, her orgasm hitting her almost at the same time.

As our orgasms subsided, I just stood by her side, with our hands intertwined again.

She faced my direction and she just stared at me, smiling.

I faced her direction, smiling too, and we stayed like that for a while.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As we were now properly clothed again, I couldn't help but smile at the current show I was enjoying.

"Ah! Yosuke, I can't believe we did this on the classroom!" She said, pouting in such a cute way. I was just laughing a bit.

"But, this isn't even the classroom, this is just a manifestation of it in the Midnight Channel." I answered her, trying to make her happy again, although I knew she wasn't really mad.

"But, still, how can I expect to become the Class Represetative if I do this kind of immoral things?" She said in a rather unusual tone. Wait what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering just what was Labrys planning. She gave me a confused look, then she gave herself a small knock on the head.

"Silly me, I forgot to tell you, but I asked Mitsuru if it was OK for me to start studying just like Big Sis had done so back in 2009." Oh, now that's new.

"So what did she say? Did she let you?" I was asking, wondering if she was going to Yasoinaba High School, or to Gekkoukan High School.

She only smiled, and started hugging my arm in an affectionate gesture. "Well, let's just say i'll be counting on you, Sempai."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well... I hope that by this point you don't hate me... that much. But still, let's talk about the origins of this story.

First of all, this was kind of a challenge between me and a friend of mine IRL, since I'm kind of like a writer (Yeah, I'm actually trying to get a novel done, if you can believe that,) so he said something among the lines 'Maybe you should write erotic fiction, just to see if you can do it at all' but he never said about what or who, so I went for this but, like, a week latter.

I was browsing on 4Chan on /vg/ on the Persona & Arena General (or maybe it was /smtg/, I don't really remember,) and I found an... inspiration for this that just wouldn't let me alone. Long Short Story: It was a challenge and this was the only thing I found of my liking.

Also, about those guys thinking 'that's not how the designs were, nor how their bodies act, nor how a professional would deal with such a situation (referring to Labrys design)' but please do as you do with all those Aigis doujins: Just remember they are done for the pornographic part of it; only in this case is more like "Erotic writing" rather than Erotic Images.

Still, I'm not %100 satisfied about how it came out (no pun intended), and maybe I'll revisit it in the future, but for now, it will be up in this wall of shame called 'Internet', hoping that people won't want to kill me.

Also, for those wondering about the show Yosuke is talking about, it's a Japanese Show aimed for kids that was (or is?) really popular among youngsters called Pythagorean Switch, in which they would build awesome Rube Goldberg Machines that would do any kind of tasks, and that's actually how they are known over there.

And for those who want an update on LT, just so that you know, I'm on it, is just that I'm saving what I have from a corrupted HDD, but it won't take much time more, since the dude I asked to fix it said that he would give it to me around this days.

Well, as per always, I hope you were able to enjoy this. Kitsuki is out.


End file.
